Closure
by SilentScream
Summary: Main character is Teddy. Start off with him about 30 years old. Then goes to flashbacks of highschool. With all four boys. This is how they grow up.
1. Default Chapter

****

Closure

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I groggily awoke. It was one of those mornings, well I guess afternoons now. You know, the one's where you feel there is no point into dragging your candied ass up. 

The cold seeping into my frail body and chiseling into my bones. The sunlight trying to sneak in from behind my crookedly hung blinds. The comforter was dangled messily off my side of the bed. The other side empty. 

Once I was sitting up, I was fine. I tilted my head to the side and looked down my small hallway and into the kitchen. I could see the soft silhouette of my wife, she was bobbing our 8 month old son, Shawn, up and down on her shoulders. She was whispering softly into his ears a song. 

__

Have gun will travel, reads the card of a man A knight without armor in a savage land His fast gun hire, heeds the calling wind A soldier of fortune, is a man called --- Pal-a- din. Paladin, Paladin, where do you roam Paladin, Paladin, far, far from home

She had caught me once trying to teach it to our son. She never discouraged my delusional love for my father, the war hero. I mean, he stormed the beaches of Normandy. I heard Shawn cooing as the gentle words hit his ears. Susie had stopped singing and began humming. She could never remember the rest of the song. I smiled weakly. I had found myself unconsciously muttering the rest of the song to myself. 

__

He travels on to where-ever he must A chess knight of silver is his badge of trust There are campfire legends that the plainsmen sing Of the man with the gun, of the man called --- Pal-a-din. 

I had stopped singing and brushed my dirty blonde bangs away from my eyes. I picked my glasses up, thick black frames, the same type I had when I was younger. I glanced over at an old photo sitting on my nightstand. The picture worn and tattered, folded one to many times. But Susie, being the angel she was, had placed it neatly in a silver frame, trying to prevent anymore harm to it. It was the last thing I had to hold onto, proving I was normal once. 

The three year old boy sitting on his fathers lap, so proud. So unsuspecting of the torture yet to come from his hero's hand. His messy blonde hair revealing his ears, every time I look at it, a light inside of me goes on, untouched, unscathed from hate, but as soon as that light had came on, it had flickered off.

I picked up the fading dog tags, clasped tightly inside my fist, dangling downward. I gave them the once over. Pushing down the anger slowly creeping up my throat. The humiliation I felt every time I was turned down from the army. I only wanted to help, I wanted to be a hero like my father. To give Shawn something to proud of his father for. Not the freak I had become. I shook my head, trying to remove those thoughts out of my heads. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I slowly dragged my body to the bathroom, breathing in deeply to collect enough air to satisfy my lungs. I turned on the water, cold, of course. My two hands forming a cup to gather the water. I smiled fondly at my left hand, more like my fingers. I smiled even wider. Then I pulled off my glasses, scooped up the water and splashed it onto my face. 

I felt an itch in my throat and turned my head to the side and coughed. My brows furrowed as I looked into my palm. I quickly rubbed the blood off onto my pajama pants. I looked at my sickly chest thin and frail, the nasty scar just below my left shoulder blade, and decided to put a shirt on. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As I walked out into the kitchen I was greeted by the widening of Shawn's eyes. Susie pulled out a chair for me and handed me Shawn, he smiled and gave out a happy giggle. Susie bent down, still in her night shirt, and kissed me on the forehead. So sweet and so gentle. God how I loved her. Them. They made life worth living. 

Susie's eyes lit up. She walked down the short hall and disappeared into our bedroom. Then reemerged with a red and yellow, rather old looking book. I smirked recognizing that book. She opened it from the back and pulled out a photo and held it up to Shawn. 

"There's your daddy, doesn't he look handsome?" Her angelic voice made Shawn smile. His chubby pink hands reaching out to the photo. He clasped it in his tiny fists and put his mouth on my high school captured face, one of my better moments, and gave it his attempts of a kiss. 

This made me chuckle slightly, then I had to quickly cover my mouth with my arm. Then even quicker, I hid my arm behind my back. 

Tears welled up inside of Susie's eyes. I could see the worried expression cross her face. She brushed my bangs behind my left ear, and then kissed it. It sent a tingling sensation down my spine. She scooped Shawn up and turned around facing the hall. She gingerly grabbed my hand and lead me into our bedroom. Shawn keeping his eyes on my smiling excitedly. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Once in there she tried to fix the blinds to block out the light. She knew I was tired, and I didn't have to get to work until 7. She handed me Shawn and began to fix the bedding. She motioned for me to lay down. I did so and held Shawn protectively in my arms. The soft sheets brining comfort to me. Shawn rolled over on his belly, his now tiring self facing me, as his eyes began to shut, it brought me comfort to know I was going to be in his dreams. Susie gently threw a sheet over us and laid her self beside Shawn. 

She reached her arm across Shawn and clasped my hand within hers. Within the darkness, I could hear her sweet voice; "Go to sleep my little Teddy bear, and think of happier times." 

I shut my eyes. And began to think. I didn't hate my life. It's not that I didn't love Susie and Shawn. It's just, well, somewhere along the line, I had made a wrong turn. I let go of something I shouldn't have. Now all I had to do was dwell upon that, and hopefully wake up with the answer. As I shut my eyes I let go of everything. My chest heaved up and down, always trying to catch my breath. _Just one more day. _I always found myself saying. My mantra. 


	2. Ch 2

****

Closure Ch.2

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Teddy." 

:::nothing:::

"Teddy?" 

:::slight movement:::

"TEDDY!?" He raised his voice slightly, low, slightly deep, while elbowing the sleeping form of his best friend.

"Ughh…what the fuck?" Mumbled Teddy, groggily getting up. 

"Wake up or we're gonna be late, coach will have our asses." 

"Calm down Vern, don't get your panties in a twist." 

Vern shot him a look, Teddy just cracked a grin you gotta love. Both boys proceeded to walk out the classroom door.

"You never cease to amaze me, it's a wonder to me how _you_, of _all _people, could find French class _so _boring, that you manage to get in a good hour of sleep each class, _and_, still pass." 

"Yeah, well just because I'm French, doesn't mean I enjoy learning about. Now, if their was a lesson on war, that'd be so boss, and I would totally enjoy indulging on the whole 'I'm a good school boy'. But, since I got my ride now, I'll just cruise through this year, and let them adjust all my grades to passing." 

Vern just rolled his eyes.

"Pfft, don't tell you don't enjoy it. Without it, I'm pretty sure that there'd be know way in hell you'd be passing geometry." 

"Yeah," Vern's eyes lit up and he smiled a huge, sweet smile, "yeah, no way I'd be passing that class."

On their way to the boys locker room, Teddy pulled out a smoke and lit it up. He took a drag of the delicious smoke and held it in, savoring the taste, then let it out. Vern immediately pulled it out of Teddy's mouth, and threw it to the ground, putting it out with a simple twist of his foot.

"What the hell Vern?" Teddy yelled, the last of the smoke creeping out of his moth. He scrunched up his face in anger. "Your so going to regret that. Now there is no way I'm going easy on your ass during practice." 

"Hey man, I'm only looking out for your health. I'm pretty sure that going through a pack a day has gotta damage something. Anyways, at least not before we're about to run a mile and most likely have extra push ups for being late." 

"Yeah, yeah. Thanks so much for caring, _mom_." Teddy teased, Vern wrapped his arm around Teddy's neck, ruffling Teddy long, dirt blonde hair. As they walked into the locker room. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They set there books down and opened there lockers, next to each other in the back. No one really liked to associate with them, maybe Vern on occasion. They both pulled out they're practice clothes and shoved their books in exchange. Vern cringing at his Math book. They both stripped down to their boxers and proceeded to dress in silence.

Vern, not the short, chubby little kid that everyone picked on, was now tall and handsome. All of his pudginess had now turned into proportionate muscle. His jet black hair was curled in various swirls in the middle, it might have been the sixties, but his hair was still stuck in the fifties. He was definitely an object of a lot of the girls affection. He pulled a white tank over his head and down his defined chest, pulling gray shorts up. 

Teddy, not completely grown up, but way more mature than what he had been. Things were slowing down as high school was soon coming to an end. And with him, his future wasn't so clear, so he had nothing to look forward to. He was thin, and not as muscular as Vern, but he sure was strong. His ears were covered by his long, dirty blonde hair, the ends kicking out in the back, with his bangs brushed to the side. He still wore his thick, black framed glasses, but somehow, only Teddy could make them look cool. He pulled a gray t-shirt over his head, and black shorts up to his waste. 

Both boys put on their sweatbands and proceeded out to the field. The now 18 year olds were both seen as the outsiders, none of the guys liked to associate with the rebels, Vern wasn't the rebel, but hanging out with Teddy, sure wasn't looked very well upon. And Vern could care less. He and Teddy had been friends since forever. And part of their little social status was due to their well known toker habits. Along with the other three guys they hung out with. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Mr. Tessio. Mr. Duchamp. Nice to see my best running back join us ." Coach Hay looked towards Vern, a little peeved from their tardiness. 

"Yeah, and his defensive tackling bitch!" One of the guys running past had turned around, while still jogging, shouted back.

"Enough of that. Focus Stevens!" Coach shouted. 

Teddy clenched his fists in anger. _"Let it go." _Vern whispered. 

"Coach." "Coach." They stood in front of him, head staring up.

"Uggh, get out of my face and start running with the rest of these delinquents. I want a mile from you two, plus fifty push ups." Vern glared angrily over towards Teddy. "Go! Now!" 

Both boys started running. Teddy, still angry, ran, full force, and caught up to Ryan Stevens. He soon past him, giving him the finger while jogging backwards. Then grabbed his crotch and yelled. "Suck this you pussy." Eee-eee-eee. Then turned around and continued running. Vern smirked and continued running.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was now a quarter to 6, and practice was finally over. Completely tired out, all the guys trudged towards the locker room. 

"Remember, practice tomorrow! Big game Friday!" 

__

"Yeah. Yeah." all the guys sort of grumbled all together.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Inside the showers, Teddy had removed his glasses and is dog tags placing them on a ledge. Using the small bar of soap to scrub the dirt and sweat build off of his body. It's generic scent causing his nose to flare. He placed his hands on the cold, brow-yellow colored tile out in front of him, and tilted his head down, letting the warm water cascade trough his hair and down his back. 

That's when he was suddenly jolted backwards. Ryan had grabbed a hold of Teddy's hair. 

"Trying to hide your ear you freak?" Ryan smirked, looking back at his cronies. "It's a shame your dad didn't put you out of your misery while he was at it." Ryan taunted, still holding Teddy's hair. 

Teddy swung his elbow backwards and gave him a good blow to the gut, Ryan let go of his hair. This only angered him more, not to mention, got his cronies to help him out. They all cornered Teddy. Teddy gulped, of course he would go down with a fight, but this was a battle he knew he'd lose.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Vern walked out of the first aid room with a bag of ice on his left shoulder blade. He was startled by the noise coming from the showers. He quickly ran over, a towel wrapped around his waist and one over his shoulder. He ran into the shower and pushed his way through the crowd. They had been kicking Teddy who was now on the floor. Several of the guys had scratches on them from not containing Teddy soon enough. 

Vern pushed them aside and stood in front of Teddy protectively. 

"What's your problem Ryan? What has he ever done to you? God! we've all been on the same fucking team since freshman year, you think you'd stop being a dick eventually." Vern stood his ground. He was about to kick Ryan's ass when Coach came in.

"Alright. Break it up!" Coach put his hand on Ryan's shoulder. "My office, now!" 

"But Teddy started it!" Ryan whined. 

"Yeah, right that's why it was five on one. Now Stevens!" 

"Your going to regret this Duchamp." 

Vern turned down to Teddy and handed him his towel from over his shoulders. Vern helped him up while Teddy wrapped the small white towel around his waist. 

"Yeah, right." Teddy leaned over and spit out some blood. Then grabbed his stomach and threw up over the drain. Then went back under the water and let the water was everything off of him, letting his towel get wet. Vern let Teddy have a moment and went to get him another towel. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Outside, both boys walked in silence toward the parking lot. When they had reached Teddy's rust colored Ford pick up, both had thrown their stuff in the bed. Teddy let down the back and hopped up to sit down. Vern followed. Teddy pulled out a cigarette and lit it, placing his scrawny bare arm under his head for support. Vern just shook his head. They both laid back and stared up at the colorful sky. The sun always set after practice, that was unless they had an extra long one. 

Teddy took in a long drag and let it out, floating towards the sky. Watching the grew smoke swirl and slowly disappear. 

Vern turned his head towards Teddy, "Forget those guys, they're just a bunch of assholes." 

Teddy gave a weak smile, two cuts on his lower lips and a dark red scrape on his chin. "Yeah, I know." He turned back to the sky and continued to smoke his cigarette, his slender fingers wrapped around the shortening stick. 

They were busy enjoying the moment when it was quickly interrupted by the sound of breaking glass. They both shot up. 

"AWWW FUCK!" Teddy yelled. Three huge cracks were now formed on his windshield. 

Out on the street, Ryan and his friends were laughing. Ryan looked angry. "That's for getting me benched this Friday Duchamp." He revved his engine, then drove off.

Teddy cringed, then rubbed his temples, feeling a migraine coming on. "Oh god, I don't need this. Come on Vern." Both boys got into the truck and Teddy drove off. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They were driving down the country side, with the windows down. Vern hated when Teddy would keep smoking with the windows up. So now he just had to deal with the wind whipping through his hair. 

"You gonna be alright man?" 

"Yeah, yeah. I'm Teddy Duchamp. I can do anything. What's one more day?" He repeated that last part to himself. 

Vern tried to assure himself that that was Teddy would be okay. But he'd seen him on his off days, he wasn't so sure now. 

"Hey, I'm gonna go catch a buzz with Mouth and the others tonight. You wanna come?" Teddy looked over towards Vern, pulling up in his driveway. 

"Yeah, sure not like I got any place better to be. Where at?" 

"Train tracks as usual, in an hour?" 

"Okay." Vern hopped out, went to the back, and pulled out his stuff. "Later." Vern hit fists with Teddy. 

"Later." Teddy drove towards his home. 


	3. Ch 3

****

Ch 3

(this fic should be around '67-'68) 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Teddy slammed the door of his rust colored pick up. Volume control didn't seem to matter. He walked through the yellow-brown weeds of what was once his front yard, up the cold cement steps leading towards a burnt red screen door, hanging on by one hinge, swung it open, and saw a perfectly neat house. The mocha colored carpet prim and fresh, the walls shining of fresh paint, and a delicious smell coming from the kitchen. 

He stood their emotionless, a blank look plastered on his cut up face. 

"Teddy! Where were you!" 

The memory of how things were melted away with the screeching of that voice. The mocha colored carpet worn, spotted and cluttered with old thing no one ever bothered to throw away, the walls peeling and covered in brown smudges, cracks, and holes, and the nauseating smell of whatever was coming from the kitchen. 

He slowly closed his eyes and took a deep breath and collected himself. 

"Teddy, answer me! I was so scarred, it's getting dark. What happened to your face?" She grabbed him by the chin, causing him to focus on her. She continued rambling on, with each word becoming more and more frantic. Half the things she was saying didn't even make sense. 

Teddy couldn't stand listening to his mother like this, he blurted out whatever was on the tip of his tongue. "What the fuck happened to my face!? I'll tell you what it was, hell mom, hell." 

Her tongue slowly slid across her yellowing teeth. Her blonde hair turning gray too early, was pinned up messily. Her make up two shades too bright, now smeared from something he'd rather not think about. Her body wasting away. She was honestly a train wreck. Something Teddy couldn't bare to see. 

"I'm going to my room, then going out." Teddy turned to walk away.

"I made dinner." Her mood did a total 180, she grabbed Teddy's arm gently. 

Teddy turned to see his mother, he towered over her by at least a half a foot. Her eyes were widened, like they needed to make room for her enlarged pupils. She looked like a lost little kid, frightened of something she could never see. His heart fell. 

"Come on mom." 

"Okay." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

He gently lead her into the kitchen and sat her down. Sitting on the stove was a pan full of scrambled eggs and bacon, it was like 7:00 in the evening. He pulled out a porcelain plate a scraped some eggs on it and some bacon, then threw the rest away. The sight of food suddenly disgusted him. He placed the food in front of his mom. 

"Here mom." He filled up a glass of milk for her. 

"Oh, hi Teddy? You made breakfast? How nice." She took a sip of milk, Teddy didn't interrupt. "What happened to your face baby? Did he hit you again, I told him I'd leave him if he did it again. You know your father loves you." Her shoulders heaved up and down as loud streams of tears rushed down her pale cheeks. 

"No, no mom, at school, I fell, playing football, its okay." 

She sniffled her nose and Teddy spooned some eggs into her mouth. He managed to finish feeding her in-between breakdowns. 

"Come on mom, lets get you to bed." She nodded while staring at her empty plate. He picked her up and carried her like a baby to her room. He peeled off her clothes and put her into her night gown, something he found himself doing more and more frequently. An angry wave of heat surged through his body knowing how fucked up his mother was on her little acid trip . She just stood there like a doll, she'd only move if he did it for her. She'll never be the same person, and mother, Teddy remembered. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

He placed her gently in her bed, pulling the covers up comfortably. He then began digging through all her drawers. With no success he began pulling things apart viciously. He had torn up the whole house, no big deal, the place was a shit hole already. Finally finding what he wanted, wrapped up tight in a silk scarf. 

He pulled out the tiny paper squares and ran into his kitchen. He stopped in front of the shining silver basin, turned on the faucet and dropped the squares in, watching as they dissolved almost magically into the water, if only it were that easy. Of course he knew his mom would get more, but getting rid of this batch of blotter made him feel slightly better. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Inside his room, Teddy put on a pair of old Jeans and a white tank top. He walked over to his bed and knelt down beside it, lifted up a sheet so he could see under his bed. He stuck his long arms under, and seconds later emerged with a cigar box. Ho opened it and pulled out a brown bag, then shoved it in his back pocket. 

He combed his hair then walked out the door, another arm reaching back in to grab a pack of smokes from the dresser, knowing exactly where they were. Then proceeded to walk down the hall. 

It was now about 8:20. Teddy picked his olive green jacked up off the floor and slipped it on, it was just beginning to fit him. The yellowish colored sheepskin rubbing against his bar skin sent shivers down his spine. It was his fathers old jacket. He flipped the collar up and walked out into the cold night. 

He walked to his truck, intending to open it, but when he got to it, he lost the urge to drive. He opted to walk, it wasn't that far, maybe a twenty minute walk. He know they'd still be there. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

He walked along the asphalt road, a crunching sound followed him with each step. His hand delved deep into his pockets for warmth. Passerby cars would slow down to offer him a ride, but he refused. 

He stared up at the stars as he walked along, letting out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding, the cold air made it look like smoke from a cigarette. This jolted his memory, for the first time in his life, he'd forgotten about his cigarettes. He reached into his front pocket and pulled out a little white stick, held it in-between his lips, cupping one hand over the end a lit. He'd have time to smoke two and a half before he'd reach the tracks.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Man, where the fuck is he? I'm fucking tired of waiting goddamit. My grandma could've gotten here faster." A short, wiry thin, teen whined into the night. 

"You think you could shut your yap for ten minutes Mouth?" Shane, a slightly husky teen with long, wavy blonde hair, called out. 

"He probably just had to take care of a few things." Matt, his ear length, curly, honey brown hair, parted to the side, came up with a reasonable answer.

"Yeah, his mom probably had a bad trip and is busy crashing in his arms. Teddy, too pussy to ignore her." 

"God Mouth! You got any heart?" Shane questioned. 

"Yeah, sure, but I also gotta fist that wants to get acquainted with your face." Mouth spat back. 

"What the fucks your problem man?" Matt flicked his cigarette to the ground. 

"God! Will all of you just shut up!?" Vern, frustrated beyond belief yelled out. This had been going on for about a half an hour now. "Cool it ladies." He slicked his hair back coolly. "Teddy's our friend so cut him some slack." 

They all hung there heads down. 

"Yeah, sides, he's the fucker with the shit." Mouth added with a smirk. 

"SOMEONE TALKIN BOUT ME?" A voice yelled from behind the trees. 

They all laughed.

"I'm the fucker? I think you guys are the pussy's that's gonna suck my dick for this wonderful shit I've brought for us." He threw the bag down in front of them. 

"Holy shit man, what happened to your face?" Matt asked. Everyone squinting to get enough light from the moon to see his face. 

"Nothing to worry 'bout. Come on, smoke up." Teddy flashed an uneasy smile. 

They passed the bag between the four of them, then handed it to Teddy. 

"What took you so long man?" Shane asked.

"Uh, just had to take care of a few things." 

They all laid backwards onto the track, facing upwards into the sky. The tracks had not been in use for a couple of years now, new ones were built across town. So, they now used these as sort of their hang out. Not a definite spot, just whichever tracks looked most comfortable, all they used them for was to relax and get high. 

"How's your mom?" Mouth asked. 

"Having a bad trip. Slowly killing herself with tiny squares of paper. Is that the fucking answer you want Mouth?" Teddy spat out, his face sour, but not changing its gaze from the sky. 

Matt looked at his grass, focusing carefully on it. "Hey Teddy?" 

"Yeah?" 

"You know the definition of irony?"

"Tell me about it, I think I wrote it." They both shared a moment of uneasy yet comfortable laughter that no one else understood. 

Shane smiled and shook his head. Brushing some hair out of his big blue eyes, "Hey, Teddy, why didn't you drive up here? You know you're the only one in this loser group with a car." Several little rocks got thrown toward him. 

"We're the losers? This is coming from the shoe less hippie." Mouth told him. 

"There's nothing wrong with bare feet, helps connect you better with the universe." Shane simply replied. 

"Shane, man your way beyond your time." Vern patted Sane on the back.

"Uhh yeah, okay, what about the truck?" Matt brought up. 

Teddy was still angry about the events that played out earlier. He just kept his focus on the sky. He'd been doing that lately, it wasn't just staring at the sky, but more like spacing out every now and then, and every time, he had this look, this hollow, almost sad look. Like he was trying to find something, maybe an answer to why life sucked. No one ever really asked. 

Vern noticed Teddy's gaze and spoke up, "It was that asshole Ryan, him and his cronies messed up Teddy's truck, and his face. But his ass got benched next Friday." Vern smiled towards Teddy. Teddy just nodded. 

"Stupid jocks." Mouth said, sucking on his grass. 

"Hey, me and Teddy are jocks." Vern punched Mouth in the shoulder. 

Mouth stood up to get out of Vern's reach. "Yeah, we'll that only goes to further my point." 

"Oh man, you are so dead." Vern shot up. 

Mouth had a head start, he had begun running right after the last word dripped off his tongue. And he knew Vern could kick his ass, well, more in a playful friend whooping, but a whoopin's a whooping, and Vern was rather large. Vern caught up to Mouth and leapt onto him, sending mouth flying forward, once on the ground no one could see anything since the grass was so tall. Then a tumble, some ruffling, loud noises, and finally Vern shot up with his arms raised in the air, shouts of 'Victory!' could be head, as well as Mouth draped over Vern's shoulder, pounding his fists desperately on his back, accompanied by whines of 'Let me down you dumb jock!'

It was a pretty funny site, yet not completely new, every time they were together something like this happened, and Vern was always the victor. Shane could probably equally match Vern, but Shane never fought, he felt it was morally wrong, and he'd reply with some sort of philosophically deep comeback that would leave all of them mouth agape scratching their asses. 

Vern approached the tracks and laid Mouth on the grass in front of everyone's feet.

"Yeah, yeah, real strong muscle head." 

"Muscle head?" All four boys said in unison.

"What? It's all I could think of." 

"No, no man. It's a good comeback, sincerely." Teddy had even joined in, "When we were five." 

Mouth just squinted his eyes and dusted himself off. "You just watch, one of these days I'll beat you." 

"Sure." Shane said, grabbing Mouth's foot, dragging him beside himself and lighting him up a new roach.

"Is, uh, anyone hungry?" Matt asked, waiting for a reply. 

"Uh, I could go for some grub." Shane said.

"Man, I'm so hungry now that you mention it." Vern said.

"Your always hungry?" Mouth said squinting his eyes. "But, I'm in." Vern just stuck his tongue out at Mouth. 

"Teddy? You up to get something?" 

"Actually, yeah, I'm starving." Teddy shot up. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The boys ended up in front of a bright neon pink and orange sign that read "Archie's Atomic" apparently it was some sort of diner. They really weren't sure of where they were, all they knew was that they had a major case of the munchies. 

"Man, where do you think we are?" Matt asked loudly with an empty smile. 

"I dunno man, the next town over maybe, my legs are sooo long, they could probably take us really far." Shane said, also loudly.

"Yeah, I wanna go home, the bright lights hurtin' my eyes, take me home Bear." Mouth ran up behind Shane and jumped up on his back, then kicked his legs on the side. "Home Bear, now!" he shouted off the top of his lungs. 

"Oww, get off of me." Mouth kicked Shane in-between his legs from behind. Causing a loud yelp, then Shane falling over backwards, with Mouth still on his back. Followed by another muffled yelp. 

This was met by an uproar of laughter. Vern was holding his gut to keep it from busting. Matt's head was tilted upwards as his laughter floated toward the sky. Teddy bent over with his glasses in his hand and his hands in his knees. Eeee-eeeee-eeee-eeee. The mixture of laughter caused several nearby animals to be scared off and know over several things. 

If they weren't so stoned, they'd of realized they were only on the other side of town, the side they rarely ever visited.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Outside laughter and loud banter could be heard. It was more like one muffled word, that an uproar of laughter.

"Great, sounds like trouble." A teen with short brown hair turned to another teen, but with ear length golden blonde hair. 

A loud thump was heard outside, followed by an uproar of an odd mixture of laughter. The boy listened hard, then shook his head. 

The blonde teen peered out the window and saw several figures cloaked by the night and one rather large lump on the floor beneath them. 

"Yeah, they must be drunk or somethin'." he called over his shoulder, rubbing down the cherry red linoleum of the table. 

"You rub any harder and we'll be able to see through the table." 

"Hey, at least we'd know it's clean." The blonde teen flashed a tilted smile, brushing his hair behind his ears.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hey, hey. Okay." Teddy's smile grew crooked up to his left eye. "Now!" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Five teens burst into the diner, the bell hung from the door went flying off. They all had their bangs brushed over their eyes, well Vern's was more like greased. They look like those sheep dogs. 

"Arooooooooo!" They howled into the diner, then fell to the floor laughing. 

A short, plump lady with a rather tall beehive towered over them. "Can I help you boys." She said with a shrunken nasally voice. Her red name tag read Myrtle. 

"Food." Vern said, dusting off his leather jacket. 

"Myrtle?" Matt raised an eyebrow.

"Hey? That rhymes with turtle….Whoah..that's deep man." Shane declared. 

"Major case of the munchies." Mouth said grabbing his stomach. 

"Well, you boys got money?" She blocked their way.

"Yes." Matt nodded. 

"Well, let me see it." All the boys dug deep into their pockets. Mouth pulled out a five. Matt, four. Shane twelve. Vern, seven. And Teddy, ten. 

"Alright, back their in the corner. And try not to disturb the other customers." She jutted her thumb back. 

The boys walked to the back. Teddy bumped into a coat stand. "Oh, sorry sir." The lady took a deep breath and went over to the two teens in striped red uniforms at the counter. "This is gonna be a long night." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Myrtle leaned over the counter, resting her elbows on it, putting all her weight onto her thick elbows. 

"Alright now I don't care which one of you goes, but one of you two are gonna go over there and take their order, and just make sure this place doesn't fall to pieces." 

Both boys groaned. 

"Why didn't you just refuse service?" The brunette asked.

"Well, they got money, and if you haven't noticed this place ain't exactly booming' lately." She adjusted her white framed glasses. "Now, just go." She shoed at them then wobbled away. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Great, okay, how are we going to decide this?" The brunette pulled up his red and white stripped apron and tied it on.

"You know, I think I've seen them in school." The blonde teen replied as he did the same. 

"Well duh, they look our age, and Castle Rock's only got one high school I know of, though I think it could really use another." 

"Yeah, but their somthin' familiar about them, you feelin' me?" 

"Yeah, yeah. I got that feeling too." The brunette reached for a black note book. 

"Okay, but we still haven't decided who's going over their." The blonde said as he stuck a pencil behind his ear. 

"Oh, ok, rock, paper, scissors." 

"That's so pussy." 

"Hey you got any brighter ideas?" 

"No, but if I did, it wouldn't be that lame." 

"Man it's not that lame." 

"Yes it is, that's baby stuff." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It began slowly, first just loud moaning, then a little louder, the pounding of fists, followed by the jingling of silverware, and finally capped off with a resonating "ArrrrArrrArrrooooo!!!!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"No it isn't." 

"Yes it is." 

"OH MY GOD! BOTH OF YOU GO! NOW!!!!!" They couldn't decide which was the scariest, her voice or the enormous bulging vein throbbing from her forehead, that was visible from the other side of the diner. 

"Oh god." Both boys whispered and straightened up, swinging around towards the general direction of the table. 

They straightened their black bow ties and gulped audibly. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Both boys stood two steps away from the loud teens, they seemed to be talking about incense and peppermints. They were defiantly high on something. 

The blonde cleared his throat loudly, interrupting their conversation. "Can we take your order?" 

"You know, for such a boss name, this place is pretty lame. What's that about?" Teddy stared blankly at the two teens his dog tags reflected some light into the brunettes eyes. 

"Well, Archie died a few years ago, and this place really let itself go. I'm sure It'll be a hip place in a couple of years." The brunette said, the blonde just looked at him with, 'And why are you trying to talk to them' look. 

"Yeah, maybe twenty years." Mouth said. 

"Anyways…" The blonde interrupted. 

All the boys tilted up their menus, hiding their faces from the two teens, standing their, tapping their feet. 

"You guys gonna eat?" 

"We don't have all night you know?" 

They all suddenly dropped their menus. 

Matt's eyes grew wide. "Whoa. Look how dark it is outside? You think it's night time?"

"Yeah, you know what. I think your right." Vern said. 

Both the teens mouth's feel to the floor. 

"Great, we get to cater to five morons." 

"Hey!" Teddy yelled, then smiled and started to laugh, "We might be morons, but we like fish." He cried out. 

"If it's even possible, I think you just got dumber." The blonde quipped. 

"Yeah, okay, well I'll take the turkey sandwich with fries and a coke." Shane said, interrupting their little quarrel. 

"Yeah, and I want a grilled cheese and a coke." Mouth said. 

"Fries and a pickle, oh and um uh a cherry coke." Matt said, child like. 

"Oh man, you guys got cherry coke, I want that instead." Mouth whined. 

"And you two?" The brunette questioned the remaining two who were scanning the menu. After five minutes. 

"A burger and root beer!" Vern smiled. 

"Yeah, I'll take a root beer and some eggs." Teddy leaned back flipping his hair. 

"Umm, breakfast is hrmrmmrm." The brunette clasped his hand tightly over the blondes mouth and pulled him to the side. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"What the hell was that for?" 

"Look." He pointed his friends face in the direction of the teen with glasses and long dirty blonde hair. 

"Yeah, I don't think he's my type." 

"No dumbass, look closer." He pointed towards his hair. 

The blonde teen squinted, then his jaw dropped. 

"Oh my god." 


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch 4**

**Yeah I know, it only took me forever. And you guys all probably all hate me, I deserve it though. Too many excuses to name just one, there's another chapter after this. And hopefully more, but don't hold your breath. I hope you guys like 'em.**

…"Oh my god." The blond gasped as his jaw hit the floor.

"I know, I know."

"Jesus, I haven't seen them in forever."

"How longs it been, four, five years?" The doe-eyed brunette asked.

"It's kind of sad too."

"I know, first in seventh, trying to stay close, but we were just so different, then eighth, maybe a high or some lunch, but high school man, just another face in the crowd." The brunette clipped the order to a metal wheel and spun it back into the kitchen.

"You think they still remember us?"

"Of course. We were friends since we were five." He stole a glance at the table, the short, super thin teen, who talked non stop, had his hand sprawled out in the middle of the table while Teddy weaved the butter knife at top speed up and over his fingers. "Well, then again, maybe not."

"Well, only one way to find out." The blonde grabbed the other teens wrist and began to drag him over, then suddenly came to a halt. "What now?"

The brunette widened his eyes then stuck his chin out.

"What?"

"Look at us?" They eyed each other up, from foot to head. Shiny black loafers, okay. Black pants with permanent lines on the sides from too much ironing. Fine. Then the striped red and white apron, they both made a face, but shrugged. A clean, well, slightly sweaty, white, button up, short sleeved shirt. A black bow tie, they both stuck their tongues out. Then the piece de résistance, the red and with striped paper hat, they scrambled to take it off, sending their hair into little fly aways. They let out a breath of relief, not so bad.

They proceed to walk over.

The two teens towered over the five, trying to hold back a smile.

Matt looked up and blinked a couple of times. "Whoa, who are you guys?"

"Uhh, we just took your order, remember?"

"No, they were two totally different guys."

"No, we're the same."

"No you not."

"Yeah, I agree, something's off about you two." Shane joined in.

"No, it was us, the only other person working is Myrtle. Remember her?"

"Ohh, the lady with the beehive. Of course. We're not idiots." Shane rolled his eyes.

"But you two are definitely new, something's off."

Both boys sighed heavily and pulled out of their back pockets, the striped hats, and put them on.

"Whoa, it is you, but in disguise." Mouth said, awestruck.

"Whoa, like Superman and Clark Kent, or somethin'." Teddy blurted out.

"Ughh _anyways_…" They blond stressed.

"Hey, do you guys go to Castle Rock High."

"Yeah, you guys physics' too?" Vern asked.

"No, we go their too."

"So, you guys live all the way over here, but you go to school all the way in Castle Rock?" Teddy questioned.

"Umm, CR High is the middle of town, so yeah I guess."

"Wait, were still in Castle Rock man?" Mouth asked

"Uhh yeah."

"Heavy…" Matt said.

The blonde turned to the brunette, 'I know I know' the brunette mouthed.

"WAIT!" Teddy shouted.

The two almost fell back, they were now, leaning on the table with their palms.

"What?" They asked in unison.

The teen leaned over, his shoulder length, dirty blonde hair, resting on the table, he squinted behind his thick black frames, and whispered "Gordie? Chris?"

"YES!" Both boys shouted, ecstatic. They were about to go on when they were interrupted.

"We used to know a Gord-o and Chris." Teddy wrapped his arm around Vern's neck, Vern nodded and smiled. Teddy still kept his eyes glued on the boys.

Both teens hearts fell.

"Yeah, they were awesome little fuckers, they'd be so proud of us now." Vern beamed.

"Hold that thought." The two teens interrupted and got up. Sure enough, everyone at the table froze in their last position, smiling like idiots.

"Were so good at this game." Mouth said in-between his teeth.

They cleared their throats, and turned to face Myrtle, slumped over in a booth, she shot up when she heard a noise.

"YES? WHAT CAN I GET YOU?" She robotically spat out. "Oh, it's just you two, your not done with that table yet?"

"Oh, actually we well, uhh." Gordie mumbled.

"Well, those guys." Chris paused, "they're actually old friends, we haven't seen them in a long while, and we were wondering if we could just, um well, uhh…."

"Uhh, well since our shift is almost over, if we could just hang with them, we'd still finish serving them and everything."

Myrtle just stared at them.

Both boys held their breath.

"Are you crazy, look at how busy we are?"

Gordie raised an eyebrow as he glanced around an almost empty diner, with the exception of an old man at the counter drinking coffee, and an old woman at a booth eating some soup, well, actually, she looked like she was sleeping.

"You kiddin'?" Chris asked.

The lady did a double take. "Fine go, but if any other customers come in." She said, sing-song, and nodded off.

Both boys pumped their fists in the air and proceed back to the table. As they walked by the front door they noticed a large group ready to come in, slyly, Gordie flipped it from 'Yes, We're Open' to 'Sorry, we're Closed'. And shrugged his shoulders at the customers.

"Order up." Joe, the cook called from the back.

Chris retrieved the trays from the back while Gordie went over to the fountain.

"We come bearing gifts." Chris smiled.

"Wow. Food." Vern cried.

Chris and Gordie grabbed two chairs and placed them at the front of the booth. "Do you guys mind?"

"Of course not." Teddy said, vacuum sucking down his root beer.

"So, earlier you guys said your friends would be proud of you. Why's that?" Chris asked.

"We're passing all our classes, not all shop." Vern said in-between bites.

"Wow, really." Gordie asked, slightly amazed. "What sort of classes you guys taking?"

"Umm, I take French. I'm French you know? And math, and history." Teddy said. "But the rest are all shop of some sort."

"So you like academics?" Chris asked, a little shocked.

"Hell no." Vern shouted. "We just have to be in them in order to play. We don't have to be good or nothing'."

"Play?"

"Yeah, we're in football." Teddy smiled, it grew wider by the minute. "Yeah, Vern here is our best running back." Vern stood up and did a pose.

Chris and Gordie gulped, taking in all that was before them, their friends had changed so much.

"And what do you do?" Gordie asked.

"Me?" Teddy cracked a crooked grin, "AGHHHHH!" Teddy jumped up on top of the table, then rushed into Gordie. Gordie's eyes widened, tensing up for the inevitable, it sent him and his chair toppling backwards, Teddy , with the help of momentum, kept tumbling over, on his head then on his back. "Eee-eee-eee!"

All four boys began to laugh hysterically, "Oh, man, that was so fucking funny!" Matt snorted, flipping his bangs backwards as he laughed.

Chris leaned over to help Gordie up. He whispered, "Dude, you know that means?"

"Not a clue man." Gordie said, dusting himself off.

Teddy popped up in front of Gordie and Chris, causing them to jump back a little. "Dude, I'm a defensive tackler." He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh, yeah, yeah." They both rubbed the back of their necks nervously.

"Dude, you should see him out there, he's a fucking animal." Mouth said.

"Yeah, me and Teddy are an awesomely unbeatable team." Vern said.

"So, you guys are doing good then?" Gordie asked, stealing a fry from Matt when he wasn't looking.

"Uh, yeah I guess so." Vern said, a little confused by the seriousness that had just befallen the table.

Teddy was still sitting on the floor staring up at the group.

"You guys said you go to CR high right?" Shane questioned between bites of his sandwich.

"Yeah." Chris said hesitantly.

"Well, why haven't you guys heard of Teddy or Vern at lest, he's the school star running back. You guys like bookworms?" He finished, staring at them, waiting for a response.

"Uhh, well. Um, I guess, you could say th…"

Gordie was cutoff by Chris, "Hey, I'm not a bookworm, you're not either, don't go calling yourself names just cause these idiots feel threatened by intelligence."

"Hey, don't call my friends idiots." Teddy stood up, a dark look in his eyes.

"Yeah, just cause we'd rather spend our time socializing rather than stuck in some stuffy old library, does not make us idiots. At lest we know what a defensive tackler is." Mouth had joined in.

"Hey take it easy guys, he didn't mean anything by it." Gordie gave a pleading look to Chris.

"Yeah, no, sorry." Chris gave in.

The five were regaining their capacity to think in straight coherent thoughts and didn't like were this night was ending up. Teddy especially. He eyed the two teens with that dark look then turned to his friends.

"Forget these guys, I've dealt with enough assholes tonight . I'm going home." Teddy placed his money down on the table and headed out the door, leaving the four still sitting there confused.

"Teddy wait!" Vern called getting up after him, placing his money down and running out of the diner.

Chris and Gordie stared at the three remaining boys who just sat there staring up at them.

"Aren't you guys going to leave to?" Chris asked with a raised brow.

"Hell no, I ain't finished yet. If I'm paying for this I'm damn well gonna eat this shitty food you dicks gave me." Mouth stated.

Shane rolled his eyes. "Sorry about Mouth, well, that's kind of how he got his name. He's got a wicked mouth on him, that and he talks about a mile a minute."

"Is Teddy okay?" Gordie asked.

"Yeah he'll be fine. He's just had a rough day, I dunno what you guys did, but it just made it worse. We'd go, but Vern's known him longer than any of us. They've been friends since they were five. That's like a really deep connection you know?" Matt's expression was honest as he flashed them his big blue eyes.

"Oh, okay. Hey, will you guys be okay if we went over there?" Chris jutted out his thumb.

"Yeah, we'll just come see you when we're done." Shane told them.

Vern had finally caught up to Teddy at a stoplight, slightly out of breath from running after him while shouting at him.

"Dammit Teddy, what the hell is your problem?" Vern had gripped his hand on Teddy's shoulder and spun him around forcing him to face him.

"My problem? I don't have the problem, it's them who's got the problem." He was busy lighting up a cigarette.

"Who the fuck are you talking about?"

Teddy rolled his eyes and let out a long cloud of smoke towards the sky. "Vern, okay, I know we were stoned, but I never forget." Teddy explained tightening his lips into a small circle and aiming the smoke towards the ground.

"Forget what Teddy? You aren't making any sense? " Teddy rolled his eyes and his mouth cracked into a cynical smile Vern hadn't seen in years.

He gave out a short laugh, so unlike him. "Please, Vern I know you were such a push over back then but don't tell me that traumatic events forced you to go blank when trying to remember before twelve."

Vern still looked confused, but then it quickly flashed to anger. "Teddy, what the fuck are you talking about? Stop going around in circles and just tell me. Do you know those guys? Is that what the problem is?"

Teddy's face dropped and he slapped Vern in the back of the head. "You're so thick you know that? Stop being a stereotypical jock and follow what I'm saying." Vern was busy rubbing the back of his head and glaring angrily at Teddy, he would have yelled at Teddy and could have easily taken him on, but for once Teddy was sounding dead serious.

"Quit being such a pussy and look at me. Good. Those two assholes in there," he pointed towards the diner, "yeah, I know them. And so do you you moron."

Vern was pissed, he yanked the cigarette out of Teddy's mouth and threw it to the ground. "Fuck Teddy, I'm listening to you, I'm on your side. But don't fucking call me a moron, and don't hit me again for that matter I'll knock you down in a second and you know that."

Teddy's mouth was hanging open, stunned. Vern had never talked to him this way before and he was pissed that he took away his smoke, Vern knew that was the best way to piss him off though.

"Now, what the FUCK are you talking about we know those nerds back there?"

Teddy was still trying to find his voice, but he quickly found the words, but he made a point of narrowing his eyes in a sort of huff. "What I was trying to say was those two back there, we know them, and they, clearly knew who we were. They just weren't going to say anything to us. They wanted to get our life story, here our pathetic story to make them feel better about how well they were doing. We were probably doing to good, made there lives look like shit. Assholes." He muttered the last part under his breath.

"Umm…Ok Teddy. But, don't yell at me, but I'm still lost. Who the hell are we talking about?"

Teddy dove his hands deep into his pockets and started walking away from Vern, calling over his shoulder, "Gordie and Chris. The body's the last time we saw them." He had yelled the last part as his frame disappeared into the night, leaving Vern's head spinning as it all came crashing back to him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch 5**

Loud noises filled the room. The sound of buzz saws and regular saws, or hammering, just made it difficult to concentrate. Teddy stared blankly at his chunk of wood. Tracing his finger up and down its rough surface. He picked up a nail and traced it around his hand. He stole several glances at the clock, not much changed since he last checked. He focused his gaze back on the wood and he let thoughts fill his head, some welcomed, others not, he just had too many up their to stay focused.

Teddy's head was filled with so many thoughts. Angry thoughts. Selfish thoughts. Lonely thoughts. Tired thoughts. The dark seemed to push the light out his ears to float in the air, possibly fill someone else's head with happiness.

_Was mom at home hallucinating of a happy family years ago forgotten? It would surely turn into memories of darker days and I will have to be there to pick up the pieces. Why can't she just stop? Can't she see, she's hurting herself? Hurting me? Is asshole Ryan waiting form me after school with his idiot thugs? What I wouldn't give to beat him till there was nothing left. Worst of all, Chris and Gordie, I've seen them in the halls. They look a different way, look at the floor. Try to play it off like they don't notice me or Vern. _We'll still talk to each other in school. _What a joke. Fuck them, if they can forget about me, then I can forget about them. Ryan…hmm…how can I make him pay for being a dick?_

"Teddy? I said, what are you making?" Vern asked, looking worried, "Are you alright man?"

Teddy snapped out of it, "What, ohh, sorry, no man, I'm fine." He stared back at his wood.

"I know you've been bummin', but I think if you made something, it'd make you feel better." Vern lead Teddy over to the buzz saw table.

"Uhh, sure man." Teddy smiled, Vern felt a little relieved. Teddy flipped on the switch and added to the noise pollution in the room.

'So you know what your gonna make?" Vern asked.

"Yeah, I'm gonna make a bat." Teddy's face lit up like a child's at Christmas.

Vern's face contorted, "A bat? But you don't play ball."

"So?" Teddy turned to Vern and gave him this look that scared him shitless.

"Oh, no, sorry, go on."

Teddy skillfully slid the wood up, closer and closer to the blade, still, with out moving his fingers.

"Uhh, Teddy, your, uhh, getting a little close their. Uhh, Teddy..?" Vern uneasily pulled at his collar.

Teddy's eyes had glazed over and he focused on the bladed, it seemed to be bobbing up and down in slow motion, while everything else around him melted away. He started breathing heavily and he suddenly became very dizzy. He could hear his heart pounding in his skull. His chest heaved up and down as he came closer to the blade.

"Blade dodge, dig it." He whispered to himself.

He was a centimeter away from the blade when an ear piercing screech filled his skull, along with everyone else's in the rooms.

A loud crunch came from the blade, followed by a scream, then a loud crash and a thump. Which was all caused by:

Sorry for the announcement, but the chess club meeting scheduled for 3:45 has been moved to 4:00 Thank You

Teddy sat at the table utterly still. Blinking, and staring at straight ahead. Vern froze, he was covered in a splash of Teddy's blood. He reached up a shaking hand and wiped some blood away from his eyes. His chest began heaving up and down slowly, then much more rapidly, and he finally bent over and threw up half on himself and half on the still shocked Teddy. Then the sound of vomiting could be heard coming from the other side of the room.

"Oh god, okay, hold on." Mr. Sykes scrambled to get to the other side, jumping up and over large boxes, dodging large pieces of wood.

Mr. Sykes ran over to Teddy.

He cleared his throat nervously, and said with a shaky voice, "Teddy, are you, uhh, alright?"

Teddy blinked. "Yeah." He said, spaced out.

"Are you sure?"

Teddy blinked again.

"Well," Mr. Sykes cleared his throat nervously, "are you aware your um..." his voice began to waver, "…your, um, finger, is um, on the other side of the table."

Teddy finally changed his gaze. He turned his reddened, wet face, toward Mr. Sykes, "You know what, I didn't notice. But now that you mention it, there is this throbbing pain radiating from my left hand." Teddy lifted up his arm and waved the now ring-fingerless hand in front of Mr. Sykes face. The finger was gone from below the second knuckle, the top of his pinkie was gone too. Blood was still gushing from the newly flattened tops.

Mr. Sykes eyes followed it back and fourth, he wavered a little, then vomited into Teddy's lap.

"Nice." Teddy drawled sarcastically, titling his head upward. "And don't think I can't recognize your puke Mr. Tessio." Teddy pointed to his shoulder.

Vern tried to smile, only to find himself throwing up again at the sight of Teddy's hand. But this time on himself.

"Alright, much better." Teddy smiled. "Okay, now as much as I'd like to sit here and have this freak out with you guys, but due to lack of blood, vision is becoming hazy and there is a major throbbing is inside my skull." He did look rather pale, but it wasn't his style to look weak.

Mr. Sykes came back into focus, "Mr. Duchamp, you need to go to the nurses office right away. Take Tessio with you. Anyone who threw up may go to the front office to call home for a new pair of clothes." He said this while scribbling down a note for them to take.

Teddy got up to leave, he stumbled a little, but Vern helped him. Two other guys scrambled out of the room as well, sprinting past Teddy and Vern.

Vern came running in, grabbed Teddy's finger from the pool of blood off the table and held it as far away from himself as he could. Then ran back out.

Mr. Sykes stood there shaking his head. "Those two are going to cost me my job." He began to clean up the mess.

As the pair rushed down the halls towards their destination, they were stopped several times by a teachers scream, then flashed the note and continued walking. Keep in mind, they were walking down the school halls covered in blood and vomit, Vern was holding a finger, Teddy's hand was now a blood dripping, flesh faucet.

"Let's go that way." Teddy swung his hand in a direction passing Vern's face, splattering some more blood on him.

"Oh god, that's the grossest thing I've ever seen." Vern said, while studying the hand, "But here," Vern pulled off his shirt, revealing a tank top underneath, and handed it to Teddy, "put this on your finger before you bleed to death."

"Thanks, I've always wanted the star running backs, puke, blood covered shirt." Teddy said excited, wrapping it around his hand, "Oh, no wait, that's my blood."

Teddy reached his right hand into his left back pocket, a little tricky, but he managed. He placed the cigarette in his mouth and even got a far as holding the light up to it before Vern even notice what he was doing.

"What the Hell are you doing?"

"Trying to light a smoke." Teddy had managed to get out through the right side of his lips while the left was desperately clenching onto his smoke. Teddy went to try and light it, only to have it fall to the floor.

He let out a cry of anger. "Why didn't you help me?"

"Here, you want some help?" Vern turned and shoved Teddy's finger into his mouth. Teddy immediately spit it out then leapt towards Vern. "That was so gross!" Teddy jumped onto Vern and began to bite him.

"Ow, that's my neck you freakin' vampire!" Vern cried.

"Yeah, now only if I could draw some blood." Teddy hopped off. Then faltered backwards a little.

"You okay?"

"You know, you'd think that by now we'd established that I'm not. But okay Vern, I'll humor you. If I don't get some pain killers or a fucking smoke soon, I'm gonna keel over from pain." Teddy knelt down to pick up his finger, then went back up, not before going back down. Apparently he had gotten up too fast. "Okay, my head, smoke.."

Vern stood there holding Teddy.

"GIVE ME A FUCKING SMOKE NOW BEFORE MY SKULL SPLITS OPEN AND WHAT BRAINS I DO HAVE SPILL ALL OVER THE FLOOR! JUST QUIT BEING A PUSSY AND LIGHT ME A fucking cigarette man…"Teddy said, finally succumbing to tears. He now held a trembling hand out with a cigarette in it.

Vern scrambled to find his lighter, then shakily lit Teddy's cigarette.

Teddy heavily breathed in the smoke, closing his eyes to try and concentrate. His nerves were slowly calming down with each inhale and exhale.

Both boys were now slumped up against some lockers, well, Vern had to drag Teddy over because he just couldn't move anymore, and were both smoking cigarettes. It was actually a funny site, they were a total mess, covered in blood and vomit. Now, stress , sweat, and smoke.

Vern stole a glance at Teddy's finger.

"Are you sure you want to just sit here, you finger's stating to look really rancid man." Vern took a closer look, "Oh god, there is an ant." and sure enough, there was an ant crawling around in the exposed bone cavity.

"Eh." Was all Teddy said. Teddy unwrapped his hand, it had finally stopped bleeding. He studied his hand closer, "Holy shit! Half of my pinkie is gone too?"

Vern shifted to get a better view. "Um, yeah, that's what it looks like."

"Well, then where is it?"

"Where is what?"

"Your Mom, god, the top half of my pinkie you idiot." Teddy smacked Vern on the back of his head with his good hand.

"I didn't know you were missing that part, sincerely." Vern said, genuinely. "'Sides, how the fuck did you manage to get only the tip of your pinkie, but practically all of your ring finger?"

"You know what, that's a good question, it all happened so fast, one minute I was dodging the blade, then the next, there my finger was, on the other side of the table laying in a pool of blood."

"This is gonna be some pretty funny shit some day." Vern said, leaning back on the lockers, snuffing his cigarette down on the cement.

"Yeah, it's a good conversation starter." Teddy said while holding onto his cigarette with his lips.

"I'm no doctor, but, don't they have to put your finger back on before it goes bad or something?"

"It's alright, I don't think I want it anymore either."

"Teddy, it's not a sandwich." Vern began.

Teddy gave him a look.

"Let me finish man, you see, its not a sandwich because with a sandwich, you can just throw it away when you don't want it anymore and make another when you do. But not with a finger. You see what I mean?"

"You lost me at sandwich."

"Man, you might miss it later."

"I don't think so, seriously, if you think about it, it's the least liked of all the fingers, it just barely has a name. You got your basic thumb, then your index, the one I point with, then my favorite, the middle, and the pinkie. Then this one is just called the ring finger, like that is all its ever destined to do, it can't even stand up all the way."

Vern just shook his head, "Well, don't you need it for ball?"

"Man, when was the last time any of you assholes passed me the ball?" Teddy held out a new cigarette for Vern to light, which he reluctantly did.

"Yeah, I guess you don't really need it to knock the other team on their asses. And if you really did need to catch the ball I suppose you could." Vern said, trying to appease Teddy.

"You line 'em up and I'll knock 'em down." Teddy cried enthusiastically, pumping his fist into the air. Vern followed.

"Attack! Attack! Make em' shake to their knees! 'Cause we're the mighty Cougar's and we do what we please!" Both boys chanted loudly. "AgrrhhAgrrhh." They growled.

It was during their little testosterone fueled chanting, that they were completely oblivious to the world around them. Forgetting they were at school, they were scared shitless when a voice other than their own had entered their conversation.

The voice to seemed to be scared shitless as well as it was quavering and breaking as it spoke, then silenced as both heads finally looked up.

"Oh, it's you." Teddy said without emotion. "What were you saying when you interrupted us?" He smiled to Vern. Having put the pieces together the other night he had all night to dwell on things, and he was now glaring daggers at the boy.

"I…" His gulp was audible for all three of them to hear. "I said what the heck happened to your finger?"

"Heck? Heck? Did you just s, did he just say heck?" Teddy turned mockingly to Vern. "What, you go a couple of years with out hanging out with low lives like us and you turn into a prude Gordie?"

Gordie was still staring at Teddy like a deer caught in headlights, but he knew an insult when he heard one. "What did I do?"

Teddy stood up to be face to face with Gordie and shoved a good finger into his chest.

"Pfft. You and Chris acting all high and mighty last night. You knew who we were the entire time and you didn't say shit."

"Well, we didn't think you guys knew who we were. I mean _hell_, you guys were so high you didn't even know where you were." He defended.

"No, that's not it, you were checking up on us. You could've said something at anytime. But you chose not to. You heard how well our lives were going and then you couldn't brag to us about your well rounded lives. We're doing just fine with out you thanks, no shop for us." Teddy wavered.

"Teddy, what the hell are you talking about, we weren't thinking that at all." Gordie yelled back.

"Then why the fuck haven't you talked to us all day. Avoiding us like we've got the plague or somthin'. Don't think I haven't noticed." Gordie looked down sheepishly as Teddy continued to yell. "Don't act all innocent I know you and Chris think that you're better that us. You just didn't want to have to deal with us. Didn't want to be seen associating with us. Oh, I know you two didn't want to ruin those nice little reputations you've gone and built up for yourselves over these years. You'd go back to being a nobody, if you are even somebody now and people would start to remember the thieving liar Chris was." It was uncalled for an Teddy knew it, but for some reason he couldn't stop the words from flowing from his mouth. He was on a high from the adrenaline rush the little rant had given him and all pain was gone.

He took this opportunity to shove Gordie with all his might, sending him to the floor. An insane look was etched on his face. Vern caught it and immediately tried to pull Teddy away.

"Come on man, stop. He didn't do anything really." He said struggling against Teddy.

"No, no. Let me go man. He needs to know what he did was wrong." He was fighting with all his might against Vern while Gordie was frozen, looking up in horror at someone he used to call his best friend.

"I didn't do anything. We didn't do anything. It was mutual you know. You guys stopped talking to us to." Gordie had found his voice, but remained on the floor.

"No, no. I tried. You guys didn't put any effort at all.." Teddy, despite the fact he'd been yelling for the last ten minutes, his flesh was void of color.

"No, that's not true. Tell him Vern. Vern? Come on. What the heck's his problem? He's hysterical!" Gordie was pointing an accusing finger towards Vern.

And Vern felt pity for him, though he was angry at his for ditching him too, he didn't deserve this. "Teddy, call down, it's not as bad as you're making it out to be." But Teddy just wouldn't listen, still struggling against Vern, his body was now shaking in tiny spasms.

"Teddy? Are you alright?" Vern was gripping him by his shoulders.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine man." It was totally unconvincing as his voice was shaking uncontrollably. He lifted a shaking hand towards Gordie who had stood up now.

Teddy spoke softly as his voice quavered. "You two just forgot about us. Admit it. We had to put up with so much shit just to prove we were worth something. It wasn't even until we got here that anyone realized we actually did want more that our pathetic futures had to offer. Both of you didn't care anyways as long as you both knew you were going to get out. We were the ones who were going to be left here to rot. Is that okay, did I spell it out enough for you?"

Gordie stared at his shoes. He understood now. He hadn't thought Teddy was capable of such thought, which was probably what got him here in the first place. He suddenly felt ashamed for never realizing what ever happened to Teddy or Vern. He looked up and opened his mouth fully prepared to pour his heart out.

Teddy sniffed and made to wipe his nose. Dragging the back of his hand across his face he saw the dark crimson liquid smear across it.

He took one step back as he shook his head. "Whoa. I. Vern. Donm fleel groofrm." Teddy's sentence became incoherent as his eyes fluttered. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as he passed out, Vern frozen in shock, Gordie had outstretched his arms, catching him.


End file.
